Talk:Story/@comment-186.83.213.213-20140927200307/@comment-25477622-20140929045812
Here's a quick question: Why do you insist on thinking that there is a spirit in each of the suits? Note: Many people dismiss the Lore given to them in the game. Why? Because they don't think it has much of anything to do with the events that has been happening to Mike. And, to be honest, If I were Mike, my only concern would be to survive for as long as possible. However, I'm not Mike and the Lore to this game intrigues me. With that said, here are a few things, ideas... thories I would like to share with you all. Hopefully, my perspective(s) could help us figure out the impossible with what little evidence give to us by this fascinating game. The Ideas/Theroies are as follows: 1: The Structure of the Animatronics - Often, people will say, "If Mike get's caught, he will be stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear Suit." A lot of you would agree or disagree that this is a possiblility. When I view, Bonnie, Chica, Freedy, And Foxy, the question, " Are any of the animatronics' exoskeleton's really wearing suits? " comes to mind. My anwser is no. Why? For an moment, think rationally when iycomes to the term, suit. ( if you are having problems, just look at the common definition of the word, suit. Now, that you got an Idea, Look at the "suit(s)" worn by the Animatronics. Finally, trying to cram a full grown man into a suit would result in the destruction of the suit parts (warning - imagination may be required). There's way too much deception going on from the "phone guy" and the Game Design, "Scott" to just believe "their" words. 2: Five kids = Five Animatronics ; To be honest, when it comes to the supernatural, I have my own believes, ideas, and theroies when it comes to the supernatural. However, while playing the game, and socializing amongst the Steam and Wikia comminunity, I know, withot a shadow of Doubt, that there's five Exoskeletons within the Restaurant. Excluding Golden freddy, for a moment, the fifth exoskeleton can be found in the Back room. Yet, until Scott makes it Canon, I do not believe each animatronic has it's own child in it. They may be possesion, to each their own, maybe... but me no thinking it's own child. 3: "..stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit..." - In lay(wo)men's terms, they eat you. Period. End of story. How else do they get a grown man in the suit? My questions is, "What's up with the eyes? What is the obsession with the eyes?" 4: Golden Freddy - I honestly believe that fifth exoskeleton is responsible for killing the phone guy. IF IT IS NOT responsible, It could easlily be the monster that end the last person to meet these... monsters. However, Golden Freddy is not just an EMPTY SUIT. It's just a sumped over non-naked Exoskeleton of Freddy with golden/yellow-ish fur. There's a possibility that this freddy is an older or unused variant. It could also be an attempt to get the blood and Musuc stain out of it (some dumb "donkey" used bleach on it) and later discarded or hidden.